


John's Punishment

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of sex, Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cursed Dean, Dirty Talk, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Outdoor Sex, Pimp John Winchester, Prostitute Dean, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Teen Dean, Underage - Freeform, Underage Prostitution, dubcon, extreme dubcon, paid sex, truck stop prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch punishes John Winchester by cursing his teenage son, Dean, with a permanent fuck or die curse that has a dark twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

John glanced over at his sleeping son and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He knew Dean hated it but if it kept his son alive he was more than willing to keep looking for men to fuck him. It was his fault Dean was in this position and John would take care of it.

He opened the car door and stepped out into the cool night air. It was luck there were so many trucks parked as he walked into the little café nearby. A few inquiries later he was followed by a trucker back to the Impala. He carefully lifted Dean from the front seat and turned to where he’d opened the backdoor.

“He’s a pretty one.” The man’s rough voice had John tightening his hold, “I was a little cautious but looking at him now I couldn’t have gotten luckier tonight. You’ve got yourself a pretty little whore if I’ve ever seen one. I can see why you’re selling his ass.”

Dean was still asleep when John positioned him in the backseat after pulling down his pants and underwear. He used his back to conceal what he was doing and made sure to press a few fingers inside Dean, quickly working him open and mentally growling at how slick Dean’s insides were with only the tiniest touch.

He moved back and stepped away as the trucker freed his cock from his pants, moving into the car. John knew the instant the man had started pushing into Dean at the loud appreciative groan the man emitted.

It was a common comment he received every night when he went out and brought back random men to fuck Dean.

They were all deeply appreciative of how tight Dean felt. It shouldn’t be surprising considering Dean’s youth compared to how large the men who shoved their cocks into his ass were in comparison.

There was the sound of movement and Dean gave a soft moan of protest as the trucker started to fuck him in earnest. John’s eyes closed and he crossed his arms tightly over his chest, teeth gritted and body tense. He could hear harsh breathing, grunts and the obvious sounds of fucking going on in the back of the Impala.

Dean’s sounds of disagreement changed, as they always did, into soft moans and tiny gasps of pleasure. It was a horrible part of the curse. Dean’s body would  _crave_  being fucked and once it had been started he would quickly melt into it. He’d become pliant and willing, pleased to take cock after cock until it was finished for the night.

The man started to move quicker, moans louder, until he slammed into Dean. John took a steady breath, waited until the man had tucked himself back inside and accepted the money. “One hell of a fuck. That boy’s ass felt amazing. The younger the whore the tighter fit and that one’s ass is temptation if I’ve seen it. I’ve got a couple of buddies I know who were looking for a whore. Is he still available for the night?”

“How many?” John asked lowly forcing himself to keep his voice even and his expression light.

“Seven. Word gets around you’ve got a hot little thing like that offering up his hole and you’d make a killing. I’m more than sure you can get more than twelve truckers for him tonight easily. I get the word around that ass will be busy for hours.”

It was far more than Dean needed but having a limit would seem odd and John didn’t want to draw too much attention. “Sure. Bring them here. Same price.” He watched the man walking off with a pleased air about him.

There were low needy sounds coming from the backseat and a glance inside revealed Dean in the same position he’d been placed in, come leaking from his ass and light bruises showing up on his hips from the rough treatment he’d received from the first man of the night.

It didn’t take long before John heard the sound of voices and soon there were more truckers coming towards him. The original man waved at them and ambled off. “Al said there was a pretty little whore for sale over here. That true?”

“Yeah.” He offered up the same price, same rules and forced himself away from the Impala. John didn’t want to be around listening to so many men fucking and using Dean, how they’d talk about his ass and mouth.

How pretty and  _young_  he was for a  _whore_.

How soft and supple his skin was or how his smaller body looked taking big cocks.

But he couldn’t go far enough away and instead listened to the sounds of men fucking Dean. The moans and grunts were loud, echoing through the parking lot but he forced himself to stay in place. If it meant Dean lived and didn’t suffer he’d continue to fight the witch’s curse.

_Takin my cock so well._

The words caught his attention and John glanced over. He could see that Dean had been flipped over and his spread legs were around a trucker’s waist as the man kept snapping his hips forward. The grunts increased and soon the man was pulling away, Dean’s legs dropping from his hips, only to be replaced by another.

Each time he accepted the money, listened to Dean taking cock after cock, as more men continued to come over. It was more than obvious word was getting around and as new truckers showed up they came over.

John was struggling to control his reactions when the sixteenth trucker ambled over, handing him money and moving over to wait his turn at Dean’s ass. A few of the ones from earlier paid for another go at Dean and John struggled to control his breathing.

Dean’s moans, various truckers grunts and groans, as well as the sounds of skin smacking skin echoed in his part of the huge sprawling truck stop.

He lost track at twenty two men, having been standing there for hours as Dean serviced everyone interested, as one last trucker ambled over with a greedy look on his face.

“Told there was a decent priced little whore over here. I’ve been driving all day and I could use some stress relief.” John pocketed the money as the man stepped up once the current _client_ emptied his load into Dean.

He shook his head when one of the others came over, “That’s the last fuck of the night.”

“Your whore going to be back tomorrow? I’ve got a day break I planned on taking here and I would love another fuck.”

“Yes.” John managed. It would be stupid to leave such a popular stop when he could easily deal with Dean’s curse’s requirements with little trouble and if word spread of a good whore he wouldn’t have to do too much to get men for Dean.

He waited, on edge, until the last man had gotten off inside Dean with a pleased groan and a compliment to him for  _offering up such a good fuck_.

“I was about ten miles away when word came over about your whore. You picked a good place to sell that ass.” The man grinned at him, cheeks flushed and a filthy leer on his rough features, as he started to walk away. “Tomorrow should be good for business.”

John didn’t say anything as he moved towards the Impala silently.

On the back seat Dean was once more belly down, ass exposed to the air and leaking copious amounts of come. His son’s rim was puffy and his hole was noticeably loosened from all of the cock he’d taken. John bundled Dean up, laid him out in the backseat and after sorting Dean out he climbed in to head back to the hotel.

Dean was breathing softly in the backseat as he drove, worn out from the curse and the rough attentions of unknown men. He helped Dean stumble along, the teenager too worn out to move on his own, into their room where Sam was asleep in one of the beds.

John helped Dean clean up, left him to get around for the night and stripped off his own clothes before climbing into the empty bed. He listened to Dean moving around and waited until Dean climbed into the bed with him.

Dean’s boxers were easy to remove and his oldest boy allowed himself to be pressed down onto the mattress. It was easier in the dark as John used lube to work himself to full hardness. His breathing changed, catching in his throat and he straddled the backs of Dean’s soft, naked thighs.

He forced himself to think of Dean as nothing more than a warm body he’d brought back from the bar. It helped him push aside the fact that he had to do this to Dean every night single night until he died as the witch had gleefully informed him. His fingers pressed inside Dean’s loose hole, stretching him more and feeling the natural lubricant coating his insides. Dean moaned lowly and pushed back into him as he always did even when sleepy. John’s fingers retreated and he pushed himself inside Dean, inching inside and unintentionally enjoying the tight clench of Dean’s ass around him.

It was easily to see why he received so many compliments about Dean’s ass.

His body draped over Dean’s smaller one once he was completely buried inside and his hand came around to cover Dean’s mouth to keep the sounds from escaping to wake Sam.

The mattress groaned under his motions and Dean’s body trembled as John fucked forward into wet, heat. It was a truly sinful sensation, something he enjoyed and hated at the same time, as Dean moaned against his hand and tried to push back into him.

John kept moving his hips, cock moving inside Dean, as he moved closer and closer to his orgasm. His mind conjured up the image of a pretty woman under him or a faceless man as his thrusts quickened.

He came with a soft groan, cock shooting his load into Dean, as Dean came untouched under him. John moved off and across the room to get a washcloth, cleaning them both up as best he could before he pressed a plug into Dean. Carefully he pulled on Dean’s boxers once more.

Dean mumbled sleepily as he climbed into the bed with Sam, settled under the sheets and drifted off to sleep easily. It took John longer and his mind was already in turmoil about finding more men for Dean so his son could get through another day.

It looked like they would be staying here for awhile. If what that trucker had said was true it would get around about a young whore for sale at the truck stop and Dean would have many truckers interested in using him.

John knew exactly what the curse was doing to Dean. It would twist his mind and it was obvious the course that Dean’s life would take: prostitution. His son, due to his own mistakes, would spend the rest of his days as a prostitute and there was nothing John could do except pimp him out and fuck him at the end of the night.


End file.
